Its a girl thing Sasha's love life
by wonder woman2002
Summary: The Bratz are going to Paris to do a concert with an old friend by the name of Roxxi but will Sasha find love too and will the Bratz have to put everything on hold for something else?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey sasha looking good." Yasmin said while they hooked arms.

Sasha had white skinny jeans black high heels, a black sparkly shirt with a red leather jacket, a yellow purse that was full of her books, and her hair slightly curled.(Outfit on profile)

"Thanks! And same to you girl you look super scorching." Sasha said.

Yasmin had a blue and white zebra striped shirt and black skinny jeans with a blue book bag and blue zebra striped heel boots. (outfit also on profile just keep I mind all the outfits are on my profile I don't feel like describing Jade and Cloe but theirs is on my profile as well)

"Thanks look at Cloe and Jade they look good too." Yasmin said.

"Hey guys thank GOD it is the last day of school I cant wait to hit the clubs and do my thang with some DJ." Sasha said.

"I am happy that I will be with animals my passion." Yasmin said.

"Acting hello!" Cloe said.

"Lower your voice drama mama." Sasha said.

"I am going to make outfits and sell them." Jade said.

"Lets get to it!" They all said walking into the school.

**Lunch**

"Look at the fashion don'ts." Kirsty said.

"Oh and your the one to talk." Jade said.

"Look they are all eating burgers!" Kirsty said.

"Carbs!" Kacee said.

"Can it would ya." Sasha said.

"Your magazine is gonna bomb." Kirsty said.

"You mean the bomb?" Cloe said.

"Its a difference the bomb is good if you bomb something its bad" Yasmin said.

"OH!" Everyone but Yasmin said.

"G2G!" Kirsty said then the 2 walked off till Kirsty Kacee bumped into a pillar and said "OWW! MY NOSE!"

"Things are just attracted to it." Sasha shrugged.

**End Of The Day**

"Hey girls!" Cameron said walking up to the girls.

"Hello...my ladies." Dylan said.

"I'm not yo lady Jade is remember that." Sasha said.

Cloe gave Cameron a peck on the lips and Jade gave Dylan a kiss on the cheek.

"Where is Eatin?" Yasmin said.

"Right here pretty princess." Eatin said then gave Yasmin a kiss on the cheek.

"You know what to many PDA _(Public display of affection or giving someone a kiss on the cheek and stuff like that in public is PDA)_ at once should be illegal." Sasha said.

"Sure the most romantic thing should be illegal." Yasmin said.

"Come on lets pack and go to Paris I cant wait to see Roxy the most happening bff eva." Sasha said.

"And we have to perform anyone know what song we should sing?" Cloe said.

"No." Cameron said.

"How about living it up?" Yasmin said.

"No." Eatin said.

"Or Me and My girls?" Jade said.

"Nah." Dylan said.

"How about It's a girl thing?" Sasha said.

"Cool!" Cloe said.

Everyone got into Sasha's red convertible and Sasha dropped everyone at their house to pack and go to the airport.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

"Jake! Where is my cell!" I yelled knowing my 20 year old big brother might know where it is.

"I don't know ask Mary!" He yelled back.

Jake came in my room while I was packing and said "It is so weird mom and dad are letting you go to Paris but when I was 16 dad would have a talk saying i'm to young."

"Don't hate big bro I am just favored." I said knowing he would get mad.

"Sasha here I found the phone in Jakes room on your contact list." Mary said. Mary was always my little sweet heart me and Mary would gang up on Jake even though Mary is only 5.

"AH! You brat!" Jake yelled then left the room.

"Come help me pack Mary you can be my little fashion helper with packing." I said holding up a red mini dress and a black one.

"Red." Mary said.

**Yasmin's P.O.V**

"Mike where is my purse!" I said.

"Here. I used $20 sorry." Mike said.

"You are a player and are only 20." I said.

"So." He said.

"Ah! MOM! MIKE STOLE 20 DOLLARS OUT MY PURES AND USED IT ALL!" Yasmin yelled.

"Mikey pay her back." My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

"Make me." He said back.

"Leave now!" I said.

"You cant do anything you are just a pacifist." Mike said.

"I am but only when it comes to brutal fighting." I said then I pushed him out my room closed the door and finished packing.

**Cloe's P.O.V**

"Sandy can I use your blue tang top the one that says Love, Live, Dream?" I asked my older sister who just turned 18 2 days ago.

"Here you can have it." Sandy said handing it to me.

"Thanks. Acho!" I sneezed which made me freak "I think I just had a out of the blue explosion in my mouth!"

"Cloe chill ok, its just a sneeze its most likely from dads cooking he burned the corn." Sandy said.

"Woo! That was close." I said.

"What is it Sasha calls you? Drama mama I think it is. Yeah you are SOO beyond that." She said walking out my room.

I just finished packing.

**Jade's P.O.V**

"Hi there Mika." I said picking up my kitten.

I was already done packing.

"Jade mom told me to tell you dinner is ready!" Lisa told me she was 18 now she turned 18 2 weeks ago.

I was at the dinner table with my dad, mom, and Lisa but texting Cloe.

"Its rude to text at the table." Lisa said with a evil grin taking my phone out my hands.

"Looks like your talking about your boyfriend huh?" Lisa said reading my text.

"Mom, Dad did you know she had a boyfriend?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." They both nodded.

"Thank you very much." I said snatching my phone out of Lisa's hand and going to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

"We owe Sasha's dad a big thanks for buying this huge suite." Cloe said.

"Me and Sasha will take the teal colored room and Jade and Cloe take the white colored room." Yasmin said.

"Cloe's dad bought a suite for the guys."

"Hold on guys gotta take this" Sasha said.

After about 5 minutes Sasha said "We have to be under cover models because someone is poisoning the designers and models!"

"Cool! When is the fashion show?" Cloe said.

"One month." Sasha responded.

"You will make a great model." Dylan said wrapping his hands around Jades waist.

"Yup I am surprised you weren't invited to be models when this all began." Eatin said kissing Yasmin.

"I always knew you were a beauty." Cameron said wrapping his arms around Cloe.

Sasha just walked out, As she was taking a walk she saw a brown skin male.

"Sasha? SASHA!" Roxy yelled finally getting Sasha's attention.

"This is Cruize my band mate from Crash he still is my guitar player he just couldn't make it for the opening of pinz." Roxy said.

"H-hi." Sasha said holding her hand out.

"Hello." He said putting his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." He says.

"Nice meet too you." Sasha said.

"Umm? Excuse me?" He said.

"Oh! I said nice to meet you umm too yea that's what I said." Sasha said nervous.

Cruize walked away then Roxy said "You like him."

"No!"

"Yea"

"No."

"Yea!"

"OK! HES HOT I CANT HELP IT!" Sasha said making everyone look at her.

"Come on girl before you embers yourself more." Roxy said pulling her to a café.

"What is he like?" Sasha asked.

"Ok he is nice, rough, fun, silly, serious when needed to be, loves to DJ, loves clubs, likes to be around friends." Roxy said.

"My kind of guy." Sasha said.

"What do you think Jake would say if you brought him home?" Roxy said.

"Umm...that never came to mind." Sasha said.

"Hey Sasha...right." He said.

"Y-yea." Sasha said.

"Would like dinner me some time you?" He said then made a face when he realized he mixed up his words.

Sasha giggled and said "Umm...yea sure, yes."

"YES! I mean cool ok." He said.

"I'll help you get ready for your perfect date" Roxy said smiling at him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Bye Sasha he will pick you up at six and have you back at the suite by at least eight I remember the hotel name called Fantasy Hotel but what room number?" Roxy asked.

"Room number 194 on floor 3." Sasha responded.

When Sasha got back she told all the girls and then Cloe said "Wait! It is 5:30 we only have 30minutes to get you ready!"

"Oh no! Lets go!" Jade said then all the girls pulled her in Cloe and Jades room and Jade picked the dress which was a Sandra Darren® Color block Sheath Dress and blue heels.(On Profile) Cloe did her make up and have her dark red lipstick light blue eye shadow that you could barley see and did her nails dark blue with a silver glittery butterfly on every nail over the blue, and Yasmin did her hair by curling the end only and putting a dark blue head band in her hair that had a white and black butterfly.

"Thanks guys!" Sasha said looking in the mirror.

Sasha grabbed her blue purse with black and white colored polka dots.

She went to the lobby and saw Cruize in a blue blazer same color as Sasha's blue dress and a white button up shirt and black slacks with blue dress shoes

Sasha walked up to Cruize and said "We are that type of people?"

"I guess we are" He said giving her a yellow bucket of roses, lilies, sunflowers, lilacs, magnolias, and fire lilies.

"AW! Cruize you are so sweet thanks." Sasha said taking them then walking out of the lobby with Cruize's arm around her heading to Red Lobster.

"AW!" All the Bratz said as they spied on Sasha and Cruize the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spill!" Cloe said.

"Yea its 8:30 now. Spill!" Jade said getting anxious.

"Ok, ok we eat we talked we danced together we had a slow dance and he game me this beautiful bucket of flowers." Sasha said showing them the flowers.

"AW!" All the girls said.

"He is perfect!" Yasmin said.

"Yea a real prince charming!" Jade said.

"He is perfect for you bunny boo!" Cloe said.

"I don't know I mean we are in the same band and he lives here! In Paris of all places PARIS!" Sasha said sitting down.

"Cool girl has he ever thought of moving?" Yasmin asked.

"Well he isn't my husband I don't want to sound desperate." Sasha said.

"Go for it on your next date!" Jade said.

"Ok." Sasha said.

* * *

"No she lives in stylesvill that would be desperate." Cruize said.

"You wont its being curios." Roxy said.

"Oh, Yea, Curiosity killed the cat." Cruize said.

"So ask her call her and ask for another date for...a walk in the park! Be casual though oh and I swear if you hurt my best friend out the whole bratz I will tear you limb by limb then duck tape them back on!" Roxy said then she smiled and walked away.

"Hello Sasha? Hey! Do you wanna go on another date for a walk in the park?"

"Oh, ok. Maybe." He said then he hung up and walked up to Roxy and said "Your friend just blew me off."

"What!?"

"Yeah! She said maybe another time?"

"Maybe she really means ANOTHER TIME!" Roxy said getting annoyed.

"Yea maybe."

* * *

"He will be so mad" Sasha said.

"Don't worry a good boyfriend would understand." Cloe said.

"Well then he is mad." Sasha said.

"What?" Yasmin said.

"He isn't my boyfriend...yet." Sasha replied.

"He so is!" Jade said.

"He so isn't!" Cameron said in a high fake voice.

"I hate you." Sasha said.

"Lets go girls we have to get ready, for the opening of the fashion show they still want to spread the news a little more and all models have to go." Yasmin said.

"How did Byron get them to let us be models?" Jade asked curious.

"Maybe he told them we are spies and we will be under cover?" Sasha said.

"OH NO! What if we get poisoned then we will get horribly sick and wont be able to get better I mean how do we know if their is a cure and what if there isn't we will be sick forever and be so sick we wont be able to be a bad and everyone will hate us and we are so sick we wont be able to get better so our magazine wont be popular anymore and Your Thing will be better and..." Cloe panicked but was cut off by Sasha.

"Chill out drama mama to prevent poisoning and...whatever else you talked about lets not eat anything and drink nothing what so ever." Sasha said.

"Ok and don't call me that I am so not dramatic that is so mean and one day I might get so mad that I wont want to be part of the Bratz and it will be all Sasha's fault then I might dump Cameron but when I want him back he will have moved on for some other girls and the Bratz replaced me for some one else or...SOME LOOK ALIKE and I wont have my BFFs back and it will be so so sad and..." Cloe was cut off by Cameron who cut her off.

"Trust me that will never happen ever." Cameron said.

"Come on girls dressy time!" Jade said.(outfit on profile)

"Here I made these dresses they would look fab." Jade said.

"Thanks!" They all said.

"Now lets change!" Sasha said, then the girls went to their rooms and changed.


	4. Chapter 4

"This party is super styling!" Sasha said dancing with Yasmin.

"Lets get a drink before the big boss calls us for modeling practice!" Yasmin said.

"Wait!" Sasha said grabbing her wrist. "What if the drink has poison."

"I know what do do to keep them from drinking it." Yasmin said.

Jade and Cloe had walked up to them and Cloe said "Leave it to the Drama Queen."

Cloe walked up to the punch bowl and put something black in it then yelled "EW! Their is a bug in the punch!" Then everyone dumped the punch out and didn't eat or drink anything.

"Good job." Jade said high fiving the blond drama queen.

"Sasha? You blew me off for this?" Cruize said walking up to her.

"No...well yea but no I..." Sasha didn't know what to say.

"Oh look! How did my cat get here? I will go get her." Jade said.

"We'll help!" Yasmin and Cloe said at the same time.

"Oh look hot models!" Dylan said walking off.

"I have to go help the girls get Jade's cat back." Eatin said.

"I have to call my mom bye!" Cameron said walking off.

"I don't know what to say!" Sasha said.

"I do...i'm done." Cruize said.

"What?" Sasha said.

"I'm done, We're done how more clear can I be other than saying I don't want to date you anymore!" Cruize said.

"Fine! You...you" Sasha punched him in the gut then walked up to her friends.

"We heard it all." They all said.

"Well models! Time to practice the catwalk!" Obron the owner of the whole modeling agent said.

Everyone got on the catwalk and only 5 models could be picked and their was 10 their to try out.

"To ugly, to Ashley Tisdale, To to just no, so bad I would consider having my eyes removed, next time give me a blanket so I can curl up and go to sleep." Was all Obron said.

When Jade walked the stage he said "So help me I could marry you with that beauty." With Yasmin he said "Wow! You look like a major babe!" With Cloe he said "You are perfect." And when Sasha walked the stage he said "Wow! You look like a angel, no! A goddess you, you will be my main model!" And with Roxy he said "Beauty, just beauty."

After modeling the Winx ran up to Roxy and said "We so didn't know you wanted to be a model!"

"Yea kinda." Roxy replied.

"Oh! What song are we singing tomorrow at the club?" Rpxy asked.

"We are singing its a girl thing" Sasha answered.

"Great and what happened with you and Cruize?" Roxy asked.

"Well I blew him off for this." Sasha said.

"I would have this is every 16 year olds dream!" Roxy said.


End file.
